Shrek (DreamWorks)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Shrek is the titular main protagonist of the franchise of the same name. He is Princess Fiona's husband, Farkle, Fergus and Felicia's father, Donkey's best friend, King Harold and Queen Lillian's son-in-law, and Artie's cousin-in-law. Background When Shrek turned 7 years old, his parents sent him off to live on his own, as all ogres do. He lived by himself in a swamp for many years before meeting Donkey, his soon to be best friend. It wasn't long after that when several other fairy tail creatures were forced to move into Shrek's swamp by Lord Farquaad, ruler of Duloc. To get his home back, Shrek & Donkey traveled to Duloc so they could get Shrek's ownership of the swamp back. After confronting Farquaad, he and Shrek made a deal; if Shrek could rescue Princess Fiona from her castle and bring her back to Farquaad, he would receive the deed to his swamp. Shrek and Donkey traveled to the castle, rescued Fiona, and began traveling back to Duloc. Along the way though, the two fell in love. Due to a misunderstanding though, Shrek allowed Fiona to go with Farquaad to marry him, even though he loved her. Getting his deed, Shrek headed back to his swamp, but a confrontation with Donkey cleared up the misunderstanding, and Shrek went to Fiona's wedding to reveal his love to her. However, Fiona also revealed a secret, which mades Farquaad decide not to marry Fiona, and he tries to kill her. Thankfully, another save from Donkey brought an end to Farquaad's reign, and Shrek and Fiona lived happily ever after... until the next movie. And the one after that. And the one after that. And when the reboot comes out. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: As an ogre, Shrek has immense physical strength far superior to ordinary humans. He has been shown lifting an adult man in armor above his head and throwing him like a rag doll, carrying both Donkey and Fiona at once, breaking through a wooden door with little difficulty, and moving a large rock all by himself. One of his most impressive feats was grabbing Dragon by her tail, temporarily stopping her. * Enhanced Durability: Due to his ogre physiology, Shrek can travel on foot for miles without tiring. He also survived being burned alive by Dragon and shot with an arrow in his butt. * Unarmed Combatant: Despite having no formal training, Shrek is a capable hand-to-hand fighter and can often hold his own against multiple opponents at once without tiring. * Survivalist: Living in the middle of a swamp for most of his life, Shrek has learned to live off the land to support himself and later his family. He is an excellent hunter, forager and cook, creating improvised dishes such as weed rat stew. * Strategist: At times, Shrek displays a high degree of cunning and cleverness, using a broken sword and chains to ensnare Dragon, as well as getting the idea to create Mongo by seeing Gingerbread Man standing next to Far Far Away Castle. * Storytelling: Shrek has adept knowledge of fairy tales and ogre lore, such as the stories of Throwback and Bloodnut the Flatulent. * Fart Phantoms: '''When eating some particularly rancid food, Shrek created Fart Phantoms, which aren’t quite solid and can escape Shrek's grip with ease. Yeah, that actually happened. * '''Nose Horn: '''Like all ogres, Shrek can make a horn-like noise through his ears when he holds his nose and blows, a skill he didn't know he could do until he met the ogre resistance in an alternate reality where he didn't exist. Equipment * '''Knight Armor: Not something he has regular access to. Gives him a bit of extra defense. * Sword: Just a regular sword. He rarely wields it. * Wooden Club: Used in Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing. * Chili Peppers: Allows Shrek to breathe fire. * Swamp Beast: A four-legged creature Shrek rides in Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing. * Skateboard: Shrek rides a skateboard in "Tony Hawk: Underground 2" & "Shrek the Third: Arthur's School Day Adventure". * Tomatoes: Can be thrown at opponents. * Kart: Made from a barrel, quite fast. * Multiple Potions: These are power-ups Shrek can find in different games. ** Orange Potion: Temporarily increases his strength. ** Blue Potion: Temporarily increases his durability. ** Red Potion: Heals Shrek. ** Green Potion: Turns opponents into helpless frogs that Shrek can easily defeat. ** Rocket Sauce: Temporarily increases his strength & speed. ** Max Slam Juice: Instantly super charges Shrek's ultimate fart attack. ** Invisibility Potion: Temporarily makes Shrek invisible. ** Invulnerability Potion: Temporarily turns Shrek metal, making him invulnerable. * Shrek Super Slam Items: A variety of power-ups and weapons found in Shrek Super Slam. Feats Strength * Could carry Donkey with ease. * Smashed open a large drinking barrel using a metal mug. * Beat and manhandled several knights. ** Spun one over his head and tossed him with ease. * Ripped a doorknob off a door * Smashed through a wooden door * Was able to climb a fallen bridge while carrying Donkey * Could move a boulder with ease * Was able to throw Donkey really high. * Pushed over a large cauldron filled with magic with one hand. * Accidentally pushed a large ship. * Threw a bottle hard enough to put a hole in said ship. * Accidentally ripped the wheel of another ship. * Overpowered several pirates while from an uncomfortable position and used a treasure chest to take down a pirate. * Flipped over a cannon. * Broke through metal chains. * Overpowered four witches with ease. * Lifted a tree stump with little effort. * Strong enough to toss Fiona into the air. * Accidentally knocked out an old guy. * Was able to get a windmill spinning at an incredible speed. * Sent a champagne cork really far away with ease. * Pushed Rumplestiltskin's carriage with very little effort. * Arguably stronger than Fiona, who can hold and spin a ball so heavy three ogres were needed to throw it. * Swung himself around Dragon several times. * Swung a humongous metal ball around a room breaking through pillars and walls (plus snapping golden chains) while riding a witch's broom. * Lifted a large metal gate. * His roar is strong enough to push multiple people. * Pushed down a giant potion container. Speed * Can keep up with knights in combat. * Reacted to Dragon’s flames. * Outran Dragon. * Reacted to a crossbow shot. * Kept up with several pirates at once and defeated them all. * Can outrun angry mobs. * Jumped onto an advertisement, then jumping onto a roof and used the advertisement as a surfing board in mid-air, while avoiding multiple weapons from an angry mob. * Effortlessly caught a witch's broom, which sent the witch flying into a tree. * A witch threw a skull chain at him from behind and he reacted fast enough to use it to break his chains. * Could catch Donkey as he ran away from him. ** Motivated adult donkeys can run up to 40 mph * Outran an explosion. * Blitzed a knight before he could stab him in the back. * Ran really fast while carrying Donkey and Fiona, even after getting hit in the nuts. * Covered most of a bridge very quickly, even though Fiona and Donkey had a head-start. * Stopped Prince Charming with chains before he could kill Artie. * Dodged Charming's attack at close range. * Swung himself around Dragon several times. Durability * Didn’t move an inch when Donkey accidentally charged into him. * Got bit on the ear by a mouse, * Was relatively fine after being thrown through a stone ceiling by Dragon * Took a hit to the groin but was able to keep running * Took several slashes from Puss n Boots' claws * Puss's claws can effortlessly cut through glass * Took a hit to the nuts from Donkey * Got shot with an arrow in the butt and doesn't feel it at all, not even noticing it until Fiona pointed it out. * Ran for several hours without stopping once while in the middle of winter * Tanked a baby dronkey's fire breath. * Shrugged off a massive fall. * Got attacked by skull chains and felt absolutely nothing, even though these skull chains can shatter the chains that are strong enough to hold Shrek. * Rode a witch's broom through glass. * Rode a witch's broom through three trees, fell off the broom and got back up right away. * Donkey hit him in the face a couple of times but Shrek was completely unfazed * Got back up after a pretty strong kick from Fiona * Laughed off getting hit with a small tree. * Got punched by Fiona during their sparring session multiple times yet wasn't injured at all. * Survived a wave sent by Neptune. * Ate an intoxicated fish that he had killed with a fart. * Survived being a few inches away from a blast of Dragon's fire breath. ** Dragon's fire breath can melt through stone and metal with ease and reduce armored humans to dust. * Listens to Fiona's singing voice all the time without any trouble, even though it causes birds to explode. * Was unaffected by the shockwave produced by Fiona's transformation that was strong enough to nearly send people flying and shatter windows. * Puss' claws can't penetrate his skin, even though they can cut through glass. * A circular saw was needed to cut his toenails, and even though it hurt, Shrek resisted the pain pretty well, especially since the saw was touching his skin as well. * Survived a rather destructive ship crash. * Can tank lightning attacks from Fairy Godmother. Skill * Has lived in his swamp while consistently fending off angry mobs. * Defeated Lord Farquaad's knights. * Walked over a bridge of lava. * Has had his butt kissed by a dragon. * Was able to trap a dragon and save Fiona. * Successfully delivered Fiona to Lord Farquaad. * Married Fiona. * Kissed a mermaid. * Defeated the Fairy Godmother. * Got King Harold's blessing. * Brought Arthur to Far Far Away. * Defeated Prince Charming alongside his friends. * Spent the night in Lord Farquaad’s castle. * Won a contest against his friends and became the king of Halloween. * Was a contestant on Far Far Away Idol * Defeated Farquaad's ghost alongside his friends. * Undid Rumplestiltskin's contract. * Stopped an evil toy company. * Defeated his farts when they became sentient. * Angered Neptune and lived to tell the tale. * Won a fitness tournament. * Effortlessly scares away angry mobs and armies * His fart is strong enough to insta-kill people. * Can create candles out of his earwax. * Can naturally live in a putrid swamp & eat disgusting things without getting food poisoning or something. * Can scare away sentient trees. * Traveled from his swamp to a mountain during winter just to get a book. Weaknesses * Few long ranged options. * His roar doesn't always work on his friends (or someone who doesn't see him as a threat), other creatures or monsters. * Anti-social and has a low self-esteem. * Some people can resist the smell of his farts. * Needs to beat up opponents and/or eat onions to charge up his farts to full power. * Prone to getting hit in the groin. * Has a tender butt. * Can be a bit clumsy. * Gets annoyed fairly easily. * Fart Phantoms will wreak havoc on everyone in the vicinity, including Shrek. * Fart Phantoms can be killed through the use of strong winds or being buried. * Is getting rebooted by Illumination. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dreamworks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mascots Category:Shrek Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Poison Users Category:Toon Force Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Universal Pictures